Lemons and Limes: Sasuke & Naruto
by xDelfin
Summary: Where Naruto is completely in love and Sasuke walks through the door.


**Lemons and Limes: Sasuke & Naruto**

The sound of the heavy, wooden door echoes through the living room and I shiver. It has nothing to do with how cold our apartment gets at night. I turn my head from the television as you walk through, your naturally pale skin rosy from the mid-November air. That leather jacket looks so good on you.

I'm buying you more leather. Leather pants, another leather jacket, some leather boots, and a leather collar if I can get away with it. You're so handsome, it's sinful. You can already see these thoughts dancing through my mind, because your eyes haven't left me; even as you place your keys by the door, as you slip off your shoes, and especially as you approach me, pulling the silver zipper of that jacket lower and lower. Your eyes are swallowing me, drowning me in those black, black depths.

I suck in a deep breath once you stop beside the chaise I'm laying on and that wonderful jacket falls off your shoulders and onto the carpeted floor. You're towering over me and I can't breathe. Your face is its natural, cool expression, as calm as the sunrise, and oh my god, all I can do is look. Look, watch as you slowly undo the cuffs of your shirt. Look, watch as the skin of your wrists is revealed to me. Look, watch while I'm struggling with every breath, fighting for this thing you call patience.

It's the first button of your navy shirt that makes me clench my fingers. The sight of your beautiful, slender neck, slowly spoiling my sight, and I clutch onto the wooly blanket at my lap. I'm squirming, my heels digging into the chaise. I'm fucking squirming and you haven't even finished with your shirt. I realize I've started to breathe through my mouth, allowing you to hear every breath I'm battling with, and I force myself to swallow. You're so handsome, I can't stand it.

The black undershirt you're wearing is apparently sleeveless and I nearly lose it when your arms are presented to me. Your arms, creamy and smooth; your muscles, strong and defined; I've held them, touched them, been caressed by them. You stand there, like the bastard you are, still towering over me, and now displaying that god-like stature of yours, complete with flawless skin and the epitome of masculine physique. I could cry at how slow you're taking this. I could scream (and let's face it, I do it a lot) at how physically manipulative you're being and all but beg for you to do something. Anything but just stand there. But I look back up to your face and something in my chest melts. Oh god, please continue.

I'm breathing through my mouth still. It's as if the air deems my nose too complicated and needs a path more direct and simple to keep my body from going into shock. There is blood shooting through my veins and I can't stay still any longer. I sit up, completely; throw off the blanket; and turn to sit on the edge of the chaise, facing you.

The distance between my nose and your belt is mere centimeters and for some reason, that I am completely unaware of, I honestly feel as though I'm about to start crying now. Why does just looking at you make my body stupid? Why am I so affected by every little inch you give me? How the fuck are you still just standing there?

I'm looking up at you and the whisper I let out is choked by the very muscles of my neck. "Sasuke." You continue to look down at me, your eyes dark and clouded. I don't know what else to say. I hate it when you make me beg. I hate it when you know how much I want you and force me to rationalize it in to words. I hate it. I hate you…

Your fingers are in my hair and oh fuck, I love you. My eyes shut for the first time since you walked through the door and I let you work those cold hands through my hair, nails brushing against my scalp, then fingertips chilling the vale of my neck. Your other hand, just as cold, cups the side of my face and I have to look at you again.

You've knelt in front of me, and your eyes –oh god, your deep, dark eyes- they're right there, watching me burn. You can see it all. You can see how naked I am, despite the clothes I'm still wearing. You can see the tears ready to fall.

I can't breathe. I can't fucking breathe. I grit my teeth and the air passes through the spaces between. Please don't make me beg. Please please please.

You press your forehead to mine. I feel the coldness of your cheeks. I smell the cigarette you had on your walk home. Your lips brush against the tip of my own, and you sigh. _You're home_. And the tears finally fall.

As much as I'm shaking, I can't move. As cold as your skin is, pressed to me, I'm on fire. As much as I know I have the ability to do whatever the fuck I want and you'll definitely respond… I can't. I hate you. I hate how much you've made me love you.

It's so blatantly evident. My tears wet both our cheeks. Your lips, barely touching mine, slowly open wider and I shudder. I fucking hate it when you do that too. It's so sexy and I can imagine what you look like doing that. It all but turns me into a pile of goo. I can't. I fucking can't. All of a sudden, you're tilting your head to the side and licking a tear off my face, and I can't. I'm shaking so badly. My eyes are wide when your left hand comes up to my face and you wipe away another tear with the front of your nails, bringing them to your lips and licking them, tasting the salty wetness. You're staring at me with those eyes again. And you sigh. Again.

With your right hand you grasp my own hand, and with your left you hold my chin. Your thumb presses down against my bottom lip and you've locked me in place. I stare at you staring at me staring at you staring. You bring my hand to your stomach and slide it beneath your shirt.

I'm greedy with my touches and I take both my hands to map out your body, like it's the first time I've ever done it. For some reason, it always feels like it, no matter how much time has passed in between our having sex. I run my hands up and across your ribs, dragging my fingers across your abs, dipping one into your belly button. I tilt my head down to let my eyes feast on what my fingers are hungrily groping, but you stop me. Your eyes are there again, and I whimper desperately. You're holding my head in place, as I blindly reach around you.

My fingers find the spot between your shoulder blades. It's your 'weak' spot. It's where I've learned to trace and scratch and graze and pet; so when done properly, elicits a sort of 'wild card' effect. But in the greedy haze you've put me in, I'm not looking for anything in particular; just _more_.

Your right hand grips my shoulder. It's still a reaction but you're still holding me in place. I touch you in that spot again, scratching your skin a little more this time, right along your spine. Your thumb digs painfully into the crease of my shoulder. My eyes turn pleadingly.

Still, I won't _beg_. Opening my mouth, I slide my tongue out and it quivers uncontrollably as I do. It's a silent request, one I've done before. It's a way of begging without begging; to me, anyway.

You look at me with that hard stare and suddenly your tongue is sliding past mine and into my open mouth. I moan so loudly at the relief. Your arms have stopped restricting me and are everywhere. I'm pushed back against the furniture and you're pushing up my sweater and undoing your belt at the same time. I'm moaning so much in my chest and into your mouth; you pull away and work my neck. Your fingers are at my nipples just as you suck right at that spot beside my adams apple and "Yes… yes… yesss."

Your belt is hanging by the loops and your fly is open in seconds. I'm wiggling out of my boxers, doing my best not to dislodge you from my neck or get in your way as you rid yourself of everything below your waist. But seriously, multi-tasking is your forte, not mine.

We're both panting and you stop attacking my neck to rest your forehead into my shoulder. I feel like your body's a cage as we pause like this. A very strong, warm, sexy cage. I turn my head to kiss your ear.

When your breath comes back, you get to your feet, pulling me into a sitting position at the same time. The shoulders of my extra-large sweater are yanked up and I follow the motion with my arms. It falls somewhere behind you.

You're towering over me once again. Goddamn it, why do you just love making me look up at you? It's when I realize, I'll give you something to look at. Your erection is throbbing, mere inches away from my face and without breaking the eye contact you're so keen on maintaining, I slip you into my mouth.

Your breath hitches and it make me so horny to see you lose some of that controlled-stance you carry yourself with. Your lips part, your shoulders hunch a little, and your abs flex with the sensations. I love it. I love you. I close my eyes at the thought.

I'm pulling back, running my tongue across the ridges of your member when you suddenly grab me by the hair and pull me away. I gasp at the pain and my hands come up to your wrist, instinctively, but you're already leading your hand to your side, making me follow until I'm off the chaise and onto the floor. You release me and I brace myself, hissing at the slight fall. Suddenly you're between my legs, pushing your tongue inside me.

I scream and shudder, suddenly all manner of pain shaken from my senses. "Sasuke..SASUKE." My legs, thrown over your shoulders, can't seem to stop shaking. They are light and heavy and keep tingling with that sweet tongue of your swirling around my opening all wet and slick and "FUCK!"

My back arches and it turns my hips downwards, but you don't seem to like that angle, so there your hands are, at my hipbones, once again, locking me in place. Only this time I'm far from belligerent when you start using those wonderful hands as anchors to fuck me with your tongue.

I can't breathe.

Every nerve I have seems to all be receiving one message: extreme pleasure. It's an overdrive of pleasure, which, for me, is the kind I can't get a grip on and therefore give me no worry of cumming too quickly. But goddamn, do I want to cum. Everything… good. Too… good. "Sasuke…" I'm reaching for you. I feel so good, I need to have you. My fingers are petting your hair.

You give me one more of that delicious swirling motion you do there, before you lift your head up to look at me, licking my balls as you do and then my dick is in your mouth. My head thumps against the floor and I groan.

At everything.

The world.

Life.

The sinfully aroused expression you have.

Fuck everything. Just fuck everything. You're swallowing me. You're taking me all the way and making swallowing movements with your throat. I throw an arm over my eyes. Oh my fucking hell. Overdrive. There is definitely an overdrive. My toes are clenched and my heels are sure to get rug burn after this. "Sasuke. Fuck fuck, _nghhh_..." You've begun to do steady up and down motions, but the thought of you still staring at me with that fucking expression of yours … and I can't. "NGH. You gotta stop," I croaked, my throat dry from consistently breathing so hard.

Of course you don't listen to me, so I use your tactic: I get a firm grip on your hair when your head is farthest away from my balls. "Stop." But your mouth is still covering my head. I look at you and you look at me, and your tongue starts to do that swirling motion you did with my ass with my fucking cock head. I'm a whimpering mess and it slips out. "_Please_." Fuck.

Did you just snort at me?

It takes me two seconds for me to decide to kick your ass.

However, it took you one second to snort at me and straddle my hips and impale yourself on me.

"You son of a-." This time my breath stopped. And I think so did yours. We're looking at each other again and my mind wanders to the other times you've let me fuck you.

Your face. It gets this weird, innocent look. Which is weird to me. Because we're having sex. And don't get me wrong, it looks absolutely fucking beautiful on you. But it's weird. Because in all the years we've been having sex, I've never figured out what that look means.

Your eyes get just a little wider, your eyebrows don't scrunch the same way, your facial muscles relax like when you're sleeping well, your lips still part in that sexy way, but I don't know, there's got to be something about the eyes that give all those small things an 'innocent-wash'. It's so beautiful.

You look like you're about ready to move and I lift my hands up, so that my elbows are braced against the floor. You do this for me all the time when I ride you. And now you're grabbing my hands, interlocking our fingers, and using them to take your weight and help rock your hips up and down me. I squeeze your hands tightly.

Sex is great.

Sex with you is fucking awesome.

I'm always so distinctly aware of the differences between fucking you and being fucked by you: You fuck me, and you dominate me inside out. Every nerve from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes tingle all because you're inside me and it's like electrons transferring from one conductor to another. You sexually _charge_ me and it's its own kind of energy. But when I fuck you, all the pleasure comes from you squeezing tight around me, my most physically sensitive external organ. You're the one generating my pleasure, and the energy I get just to move and give you more, is the more focused and natural and primal kind.

Either way, it's all you. You've become my other half, when we become one like this. You've become the god of my pleasure, the deity of my love, the divinity of my happiness. And as I look up at you, our palms squeezed together, our bodies connected… As your innocent eyes stare blearily at my face, your rich, dark hair sweeping back and forth… As you rock my erection deeply into your sweet, sweet body… How can I not worship you?

I let go of one of your hands and grip your hip, trying to meet you thrust for thrust. Once I'm successful with the timing and pace, your reaction is almost immediate when our movements give contact to that special place inside you.

You grit your teeth quickly then throw your neck back to release a throaty breath. Your eyes clench like you're in pain, and god, any expression looks good on you. I'm still greedy and I let go of your other hand, intent on giving you more.

My hips lift to give leverage, and I hold you tight, thrusting in quick and shallow into that one spot that makes you disoriented enough to cloud your sense of space, gravity, and dimension. You're hands are on mine on your hips, but you can't keep yourself grounded for long. You're falling forward and I catch you just in time, before you can hurt either one of us. I'm cradling you against me, still rocking into you, but our angle's changed so your senses are spared. Still, it's enough and I can feel how close you are; clenching around me more rapidly while erratically throbbing against my stomach.

Hot, heavy breaths cover my ear and I turn in to you and nuzzle my face against yours. "I love you, Sasuke. I love you so damn much." I find that spot on your back. You're sweating and I rub up and down your spine. My fingers tickles that spot and your breath tickles my ear from the shiver you make. Somehow, that shiver gives _me_ goosebumps all the way down my neck and we're spasming into the end.

You let out the smallest choking sound as your body goes rigid, squeezing me tighter than ever, that I have to force my way and fight for those final thrusts while I ride out my own orgasm.

Head pressed into my shoulder, I peer at you and immediately want to die. Your mouth is open as you gasp to regain your breath, blurry eyes now glowing. Your forehead is sweaty and I bury my nose in your bangs, smelling the sweetness of your scent. I love how you smell.

We lie there for god knows how long and god knows who the fuck cares. We're drenched with sweat, my fluids spilling out of your ass and yours dripping down my stomach, our temperatures gradually dropping, and I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing. The fire alarm could go off and I wouldn't even lift my arm from around your shoulders. The police could be banging on our door and I wouldn't even lift my head. A plane could crash into our apartment and the most I'd probably do is roll us over. No, right here, with you, I could die happily.

I feel the cold air of the apartment suddenly becoming more prominent and I rub your arms, knowing you must feel it too. I'm right, feeling the goosebumps on you. But you haven't moved. You're just laying on me, like my hipbone isn't poking you, like the carpet isn't sticking to your thigh, like you're hanging on to each moment, like you're hanging onto my shoulders.

Having regained your breath, you look up at me and I can see that neutral expression sliding back into place. It definitely has the added component of relaxation and so isn't quite a cold as your common one is. But it's clearly slipping back. You're gaining composure and with it, your overtone need to control me, dominate me.

You sit up and my arm drops to my side. You take my legs and wrap them around your waist as I hang onto your shoulders. You're moving us to our room and all I can do is sigh happily into your neck. Fuck, I don't know why I'm so mushy. But if being mushy is a result of you making me so happy, then fuck it. You'll be seeing a lot of this from time to time.

The light goes on in our room, you shut the door behind us, pull back the covers of our bed and sit down on the edge with me now in your lap. When I start kissing your neck, your head rolls to the side. I map out those strong muscles on the way to your lips. I will never tire of kissing you. In all the years you've been mine to kiss, I will never grow tired of this feeling. These lips, this tongue, these breaths that mingle with mine.

Our lips remain engaged even as you slide back and roll us so that you're on top of me. I am drowned in sensations as you crouch over me, the heat radiating from your body and warming me up in the sweetest way ever. With my hands in your hair and your hands on my ribs, my whole chest burns with how completely happy I am.

At one point, one of your hands disappear from my body and come back, fingers slicked (probably with my cum from between your legs) and pushing into my ass. I pull away slightly to moan at the further preparation, but you push forward and keep kissing me. All the while, two fingers are circling round and round at my entrance.

I'm squirming so badly at the stimuli and my erection has gone up to poke at your stomach. It gets harder to kiss you now that I'm breathing so hard I have to breathe with my mouth again. Your fingers are barely an inch deep, focusing on my entrance. You've gotten me close to begging again, damnit. I'm aching for it now. Craving for you to please, please shove yourself deep inside me. My eyes clench tight. Take me. Have me. Fuck me!

I swallow hard and open one eye only to see you watching me like a predator. Cool and collected as ever, like I'm not a panting, fidgeting mess beneath you. I scowl up at you. "I'm prepared, damnit!"

You sniff at that, and line your dick up against me.

"Oh god…"

Every time this happens, this moment right before you push in, a massive wave engulfs my body. The feeling of your tip touching my anus, and I'm left with one thought each time. 'Oh, fuck. It's about to happen.' And yeah, that's lame, and stupid, but it happens all the time! As if my body's saying, 'yeah, up 'til now, you haven't felt anything. What he's about to do to you… He's prepared you for the pain, but that's not even half of it.'

Your dick is coated with my cum and you slide in easily, slowly, and my moan increases in volume at every inch. Oh god, you're fully inside me. I can't. I can't. "Sasuke…"

I feel your breaths, heavy against my chest. I feel sweat dripping down from my hair to my neck. I feel… your dick throbbing frantically inside me. You kiss my chest.

This is how you like me. Having had one orgasm already so my sex drive is nicely warmed up and my body just relaxed enough to accept you without discomfort. It's why you like to ride me before you fuck me.

A couple shallow thrusts and I can't help but whine and moan, both at once. I can't believe how needy I am. These sounds I make for you. Suddenly you pull back and start slamming into me and I'm screaming uncaringly. These sounds I make only for you…

Every thrust winds me, pumping the air from my lungs that I have to hold my breath once in a while, only for it to come out in a breathy moan or a burst of a scream. You're ramming into me as if punishing my insides. I place a hand over my stomach to feel the aftershocks of each thrust. Everything is good. Everything in the world is right. Everything that matters is fucking me to pieces right now.

My whole body is vibrating. I'm quite certain my hands are shaking. I'm vaguely aware that our bed is knocking violently against the wall. My skin is on fire, yet slippery from both of our sweat. I can't help but spread my legs like a dirty slut, yet for some reason, the perverseness of the position excites me. You grip the backs of my knees. Your pace hasn't faltered and I'm so happy you're as healthy as you are. Bless your diet, your health, your stamina.

I'm squinting up to see you, and find an even more predatory look on your face. Your dark eyes are fully open, and burning like a demon from hell. The intensity is palpable in this subspace you're in; I start to feel myself slipping into it as well.

I let my eyes slip shut and the world vibrates calmly around me. Every sensation is sweet. Your fierce, pounding rhythm is the only thing in existence. This is subspace, and I'm wholly consumed. Everything is right, everything is good.

You're fucking me so hard and so fast it finally catches up to you, snapping you out of that adrenaline-induced state. You visibly wince, and I snap back into reality. I'm sweating buckets where I lay and I'm sure your abs are burning.

You let my legs down only enough for my feet to touch the bed once more, and you pause there, still in me, catching your breath with me, and bracing yourself on my knees for support.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I raise myself onto my elbows. From here, I'm close enough to catch your downturned face in another kiss. Our lips are trembling and the rest of our pursuit for breath is dealt through our noses, fanning shaky, uneven puffs across our faces as we kiss.

When I throw my arm around your neck, I feel how drenched you are. The sweat of my lover dampening the baby hairs at the back of his neck… all because of me. I mould my lips against yours with more control, my heart rate becoming a little more manageable. And with that, I let my hand slide down your slick back, and return my fingers to the vale of your shoulder blades.

I hear you growl before you bite my lip and continue to kiss me more fervently. In no time at all, your whole body is pressing closer to me, and if you've slipped out at all during our little intermission, you're sheathed all the way back in now. Your legs fold beneath you, kneeling back on your heels, and I adjust so that I'm sitting on your legs. Yes. Definitely every centimeter. Is inside my body. You're almost too big for me, in the sense that all you need to do in this position is rock us gently, and I can feel my innards protesting at the intrusion. Despite that, I still can't not wrap my legs around you now.

I wince, scrunching my eyes tight. It's so deep…

Your hands appear at my hips, but this time they're not there to keep me from moving. No, you're cradling the curves of my ass to keep me steady as we grind each other like this.

I'm moaning and sobbing at the same time with equal measures of shamelessness. My entire body is trembling, the sharp edge of a knife being the line between the pain and the ecstasy. Both are tormenting me as we rock, unsteadily, back and forth across that line. That line. That fucking line. The dual sensations blurring together is what makes me unable to discernibly moan or sob. The duality simply demands I make a lot of noise.

I arch, throwing my head back with a sustained cry, and one of your hands is there at the base of my spine. Your other hand comes to splay your fingers across my chest, feeling the assertive heaves of breath and the way my heart is raving beneath.

Both my hands are clawing at your shoulders. I try to focus the need to do so on the pads of my fingers instead of my nails, which are short but still sharp. You just roll your neck like it's another massage and not like I might be taking a pound of flesh and an ounce of blood with me.

"Sasuke…"

We look at each other, and your hand goes back to its place on my hips. The one on my chest slithers up to hold the side of my jaw in your palm, your fingers threading through my sweaty hair. You're pulling me back into you and I find myself pressed up against your broad, very toned chest.

Even with me, technically, in your lap, you're still a little taller than me. Your cloudy eyes don't leave me. You lean down, narrowing the gap between us but not closing it. Still gently grinding us, you part your lips, and your tongue snakes out.

My best reflexes and reactions seem to live only when engaged with you. I can't not open my mouth and let you press the tip of your tongue against mine. I have to. You let out a low groan at the contact, and suddenly your hand is on my cock, thumbing the head.

I could not have prepared myself for the world exploding around me. All I can do is scream and hang onto you, as my orgasm sneaks up on me and singes every nerve of my body. For a good minute, I'm a screaming, spasming mess; clutching your neck and shoulders, most definitely bruising you, and drawing blood.

You're wrapping your arms around me, still fluidly rolling your hips, not even minding the stickiness I'm producing between us. You're burying your face in the curve between my neck and shoulder kissing my skin, rubbing your cheeks and forehead against it.

As the world stops shaking, I'm a panting heap of sweat and cum. I swallow and my dry throat rubs against itself. You've stopped rocking us, and your head lays motionless below mine, your arms locked around me.

I pet your hair, in an attempt to raise your head so that I may look at you. Once my breathing rate isn't as critical, you do look up at me. Your face, blank as ever; but your eyes, smoldering and, for a moment, rendering me breathless once again.

A swelling in my chest, which I can only rationalize as the personification of love, fills the rest of me with a tingling feeling and I'm pretty sure you can see it as it happens, projected in my own eyes; I love you. That last sentence was probably completely mushy, and I don't give a flying fuck and a half. My fingers come up to your face, twitching with the need to touch you as I say it. "I love you." I'm running the backs of my knuckles against your cheeks; lightly grazing the nails of my ring and middle fingers down the line of your jaw. I'm brushing your bangs away from your forehead; wiping the sweat from your eyebrows. I'm playing with your bottom lip with two fingers. I look deeply into those eyes I've become bound to. "I love you."

You stop crouching, stretching your spine to its natural height, all the while, you're eyes never leaving me. Your locked arms move down to cradle my waist. The bed sheets are cool to the touch when you lay me down. You pull out of me, still erect, and reposition my legs so that I'm still laying on my back, but my hips are turned to my right. I'm still holding your gaze as you hold mine, and I swear I'm inhaling streams of electricity. My body is tingling once again in excitement. I'm smelling you, our scent, and my body is reacting; remembering what we've done, preparing itself for how it knows you'll make me feel.

You position yourself behind me, running your hand up my left side. I think I just purred. Your soft hands working up and down my side, tracing the edges of my hipbone and ribcage, make me dizzy and I shudder against your body. I'm breathing through my mouth, not quite out of necessity this time; I just want you to hear how good you are, with every bated breath I release for you. "Sasuke…Sasuke..." My skin is cooling, and the sheen of perspiration is almost gone, but then your fingers catch some of my cum on my belly. You lick the edge of my jaw, while bringing up those fingers to my open mouth. I lather the tips of your fingers with my tongue, like a slave being fed.

Uchiha Sasuke offers you his fingers: you take it, and you take it with fervor. His fingers, his lips, his cock, his anything –you take it. I'm lapping a little too enthusiastically, because you suddenly grab my chin and force my lips onto yours.

Our tongues are swirling around, tasting my juices and each other at once. Your tongue is dominating my mouth, mapping out my teeth, probing the crevices of my tongue. It's a good thing I'm lying down, because the sensations are making my knees weak. Fuck. I'm so hard again. My hands are fisted in your hair.

You can already tell how ready I am for the next round. I'm vaguely aware of your reaching behind you for the lube beside the bed, and coating yourself, still too overcome by the feel of your tongue slithering around mine.

"Haaa…" The tip of your cock is at my ass again. Fuck. "Sa—Sas…" I mumble against your lips. Just push in. _Just push in._ Why aren't you—Fucking hell, how can you stand to tease me right now? How? I growled. "Fuck, Sasuke. Please!"

I mentally groaned, the realization that I just begged to be fucked, slapping me out of my lust-daze. …Well, fuck it.

"Please, babe…" I whisper, eyes sad. I mean, you just made me beg, when you know full well how much I hate to.

It is at this moment in time, that I realize that I've just consciously put you before my pride.

I don't know how long we looked at each other, ceasing all movements except to blink and breathe. Some time after, the corner of your mouth twitches, but I'm distracted by your hands gripping my waist and the feel of your dick finally entering me.

"Aaahh…" My mouth drops open once again, and I'm quivering in your arms. You start off easy, and I'm goading you on, your nibbles and licks at my neck goading _me_ on. Every motion is exactly what my body wants and needs. Everything is perfect; your pace, your angle, your force. You're building me up so good.

And unlike our previous position, you reach my prostate this time, and it makes me cry out in joy. "Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes. Right th- oh god….." Your hand is at my dick, and fuck, how do you know? You slow your pace and stroke me generously. I relax into an easy subspace and lose my mind.

Oh god, you're perfect.

You know exactly how to give it to me. You know exactly how much and when do to what. The orgasm you give me is perfect. It's perfectly built up, not like when you have to go chasing for it near the end; not too fast that my body doesn't know which wave to ride; not too extreme that by the end it comes out as just one burst of pleasure. And just when I'm falling off that edge, you speed up and make me fly so much farther.

You grunt just before you speed up. That sound and the feel of your cum dribbling out of me just makes me so much more aroused. You can tell by the sounds I'm making how perfect it is. It's a deep, long, rolling pleasure, and you keep thrusting madly so that both of us can hang on to this euphoria for as long as we can manage. Goddamn, you're good. You're a fucking god. They should name a planet after you.

A couple flashes of black and white and the two of us are lying side by side, trying to catch our breaths again. Your arm is slung over your forehead to keep the sweat from getting to your eyes. My legs. Are throbbing.

Over time, I've learned that it's the blood rushing back into them. But fuck. They are throbbing. I'm also thankful I didn't get that damn cramp in my foot this time.

For a long time, the only sound in our bedroom is the sound of our heavy breathing, and when we start being able to breathe through our noses once more, I figure we're both on our way to passing out. But then I feel you shift and the weird energy in the air, is telling me that you're looking at me. I open my eyes and you are, head turned to me as you stare. I raise my eyebrows in question, opting not to use my voice for a very long time.

You smile.

"Hi."

I blink.

And burst into laughter. I have to cough violently every now and then due to recent abuse on my vocal chords, but the laughing picks back up again after. During my hysterical laughter, you're just watching me, a smirk across your lips.

That was the first word you've said all night, you fucking bastard! I hate you!

**The End**

_**YHS**_  
_**xDelfin**_


End file.
